


Punishment

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: His Butler...? [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Sebastian decides to dish out a special punishment for the next person who can't do his job right.....and that turns out to be Bard, the head chef.





	Punishment

Yaoi Fiction

Hi everyone! Lately, I have been in the mood to write smut, and decided to do something I haven't written before: Sebastian x Bard (Baldroy)....jus warning: this does contain faint traces of BDSM. In case there's people who don't like that, thought I would warn u ^~^  
Anyway, here it is! <3333

 

Mating season always hits demons hard, and Sebastian was no exception to the fact. He always tried to conceal the fact that he was under its influence, but somehow one of the servants- whether it be Finny or Bard- always noticed that he was acting differently, and usually questioned him. Thankfully, Sebastian was rather good at deflecting their advances, focusing instead on the work they should be doing. But this year it was different. The season had hit Sebastian harder than it usually did, making it near impossible to convince everyone that nothing was wrong. Thankfully today, everyone was focused on Elizabeth, who had stopped by for a visit.

Unfortunately, it also meant Ciel was busy. Sebastian watched the two talk, Ciel hardly paying attention, and Elizabeth babbling on about almost everything.  
All Sebastian wanted to do at the moment was busy himself with some menial work, but the problem was he had none to do. Being the efficient butler he was, he'd finished his work this morning. So all there was to do was just stand and watch to make sure nothing went wrong.  
Footsteps sounded behind Sebastian, and he whirled, coming face to face with the 'head chef' Bard. Who had been staring at Sebastian for the past two minutes.

"Yes? Should you not be watching over the meal for dinner tonight?"  
Sebastian asked, sounding annoyed. Or at least trying to. The presence of someone -especially a human like Bard- was making it hard for Sebastian to keep his composure and act like he wanted nothing to do with him. When really, every part of his body was screaming for the release Bard could bring. At least a little....

"Knew I forgot something!" Bard yelled, high tailing it back to the kitchen. When him and Sebastian arrived, the meal was burnt from being cooked at a high temperature too long. Sebastian ground his teeth. That was the last straw. Something needed to be done. And Sebastian knew exactly what he needed- and wanted -to do.

"Come with me, Bard." Sebastian gestured with his gloved hand for Bard to follow him, and he did, looking confused as he did though. 

What was going on? Was this a new form of punishment? Bard's mind whirled.  
Sebastian dragged the silence on as they walked down the hallway, not even looking back at the befuddled chef that followed him. Part of him was eager, and the other part -his rational side- was disgusted, reminding Sebastian over and over that this was just punishment. He quelled the voice, deciding to act on instinct for the time being.  
Eventually, the pair reached a nondescript room, and Sebastian fished in his pockets for a key. Upon finding one, he opened the door, gesturing for Bard to step inside, trying to conceal the smile that was taking over his face.

"Wha' the hell, Sebastian?" Bard asked, now sounding uneasy. His body was screaming at him to run, but he knew that if he tried to escape his punishment, he would just get a much worse one later. Most likely with a three decker ice cream scoop on his head as well.  
"Wha' are you go-"

Sebastian shushed him by closing the door, then pressing his index finger to his lips, urging Bard to be quiet. Bard complied, but his eyes widened as he caught on to what might happen. When his green eyes caught on Sebastian's crimson ones, he saw the hunger that the butler had been trying to ignore the whole day, simply waiting for the right person- and time -that could quell his hunger. And Bard had been that person. And this was his punishment for messing up yet again on dinner.

"Now." Sebastian took advantage of the servants confusion to speak. "You will talk of this to no one, do you understand?"

"Wha?" Bard squeaked, still nervous and confused. He couldn't tell anyone about this? "Why?"

"Why?" Sebastian mocked Bard, laughing, seemingly enjoying playing. But, oh he was just beginning. "Do you truly think anyone would believe you if you told them about this?"

Bard considered this for a second, then his shoulders slumped, his head dropping. "Guess you're right.."

"I am glad you understand." Checking that the door was locked, Sebastian walked over to Bard, who was standing by the wall. Raising his gloved hand, he pointed at a part of the bed. "Now please sit down."

"W-why?" Bard squeaked again, and Sebastian's smile grew wider, a hidden edge finally visible.

"Your real punishment begins now..." Sebastian answered. His voice was soft, yet somehow sensuous. Bard gasped, his eyes somehow growing wider.

Bard slowly scooted back, tumbling onto the bed when his legs hit the side, falling onto his back. Sebastian stood at the foot of the bed, watching the human as his own crimson eyes narrowed. It was exhilarating, to see his prey like this right in front of him. This could be fun.

Reaching up, Sebastian pulled his gloves off, discarding them on the floor beneath him. Bards eyes widened as he saw the Covenant Mark on the butlers hands, and the sharp black fingernails. What the! Bard thought. Why does he have that?!

Sebastian shrugged off his tailcoat and tie, then walked forward. He used the black silk tie to bind Bard's wrists together. As soon as Bard had been secured properly, Sebastian decided he had waited long enough.

The true fun could start now. Sebastian leaned over Bard, looking the human directly in his green eyes, his own crimson ones glowing with need. Bard gasped, unable to look away out of fear.

"The fear that's shown so blatantly in your eyes..." Sebastian whispered, delighting as Bard paled. "Is delicious. Yet, you continue to stand your ground? Why is that?"

"Why!" Bard sputtered. "Like hell if you think I'm just going to let you do as you please!"

"Bard." Sebastian whispered right into the chef's ear, chuckling softly as Bard yelped, shivering slightly. "Look at how you are lying to me..I take a dim view of lies, you know."

Bard raised one eyebrow, confused. How exactly was he 'lying'? Did he really not want this…?  
Or did he?

"I-" Sebastian cut Bard off by grasping his bound wrists, and planting his full lips on the humans. There was an initial half second of struggling, and then Bard gave in, surrendering his mouth to the demons. Sebastian kissed Bard until they were both breathless, and teased him by biting his lower lip with his lengthened fangs. He was aching to bury them in Bard's neck and taste the crimson blood that resided under it.

"I wonder what type of memories your blood holds?" Sebastian whispered into Bard's ear yet again, eliciting a nearly inaudible moan from him. "Seeing as you've been in a war, perhaps the final cries of your fellow soldiers as they died at your hand?"

Bard shut his eyes, his lips tingling from the recent contact. He didn't want to remember that! Why did Sebastian bring that up? Half of him was yearning to kiss Sebastian again, to lean into him and surrender. The other half was, frankly, shocked as could be.

Sebastian played a game with Bard, teasing and confusing the human until he didn't know what was right and what was wrong, turning him into a needy, whining mass. Only then would Sebastian be satisfied.

"Oh? Perhaps you want more?" Sebastian asked, his voice low so Bard had to strain to hear it.

"Y-yes..!" Bard mumbled out, his own want getting the better of him for the moment. When he realized what he'd done, Bard's face blushed pink.

"What a beautiful color, that is on your face." Sebastian snickered. "Have I touched a nerve?"

"N-no. I just, we-I just want you to kiss me, dam-"

Sebastian kissed Bard back harder, sliding his tongue across the folds, asking for entrance. Bard gave in, and Sebastian explored the caverns of Bard's mouth. Sebastian could taste Bard's soul through that simple contact, and it tasted almost burnt, like its owner had given up on living a while ago. For some reason, that fit Bard well. He was a retired war veteran that had lost everything until Sebastian had come to his aid after the latest war.  
And now, that same veteran was Sebastian's for the time being, no matter what happened. He would be able to quench the desire that was burning a hole in his stomach because of mating season. Sebastian was surprised that he was still sane.

Bard let out a shaky breath as Sebastian moved away, biting Bard's chin roughly. Bard gasped as he saw the butler lick away the blood, eyes pink from his demon side. Sebastian continued to bite his way down Bard's neck, getting soft moans and whimpers from the chef in response. This wasn't done to draw blood, but merely to tease Bard and rile his body up more.  
And it worked. Bard was visibly struggling to keep himself quiet- he didn't want anyone to hear. To Sebastian, this was quite a sight- to have reduced the chef (who always talked back to him) to a needy husk. Sebastian smiled, his eyes narrowed as he scanned Bard's muscular body.

The fact that Bard couldn't move his hands and that the silk tie was cutting into them was annoying him, and he flailed his bound arms around, hoping to direct Sebastian's attention to them.  
It worked, and Sebastian laughed quietly, bare fingers skimming over the tie ticklishly.

"Do you want me to remove this, perhaps?" Sebastian teased, smirking.

"It's annoying!" Bard yelled out, then paled as Sebastian cut him a look.

"I will untie you on one condition..." Sebastian purred out, his keen mind already one or two steps ahead of what was presently happening.

"W-what's the condition?" Bard asked, his voice slowly returning back to its gravelly pitch. No. Sebastian shook his head. That couldn't do. That wouldn't do...

That's not what he wanted. But still, Sebastian had to give the human props. Being able to regain control of himself so quickly- quicker than any human Sebastian had seen before. It made him want to tease Bard more.

Leaning in, Sebastian took hold of Bard's bruised lips, sucking on them roughly. His hands went to Bard's shirt and ripped it open, too eager to worry about anything else than his own slowly growing arousal. Sebastian kissed his way down Bard's neck, then looked up. His eyes flashed pink yet again.

"You do whatever I say." He hissed out, eyes cold for a second before regaining the sensual warmth they had carried the past hour or so.

Has it really been an hour, Bard asked himself? I can't believe it, the party must be winding down now right?  
Bard, unable to speak, nodded, blushing as he thought of what Sebastian could do. Bard wasn't dumb. He knew what the mysterious butler could do, and his imagination was already running wild, awakening parts of his body into tingling life.

"Now we can have some fun.." Sebastian purred. In the next second, his questing hand found Bard's member, and began to stroke it through his clothes, earning a groan from him.

"N-hn." Bard groaned softly, his eyes fluttering as he lost himself in Sebastian's maddening touch. He could feel himself growing harder and blushed when he saw that Sebastian apparently felt the same way. "Hn."

Then Bard's shirt was ripped completely off his body, revealing his toned, scarred chest. Sebastian took a moment to take it in, then began to leave open mouthed kisses down the skin, leaving red marks in its wake. When he reached Bard's waist, he bit the area harshly, drawing blood.  
Bard shivered as his blood trickled out from the small cut, hot and tingling. The whole act of drawing blood was making his heart beat faster. Sharing the very life force of his body with a mysterious, most likely not human, butler was almost intimate. Bard had never done anything like this before.

"If you think that is all I am going to do," Sebastian chided, then laughed. "Oh, you are sorely mistaken, mister Bard." Somehow Sebastian had made the sort of honorific in front of Bard's name sound sensuous. "I would love to hurry this up a tad, though...after all, this is your punishment...."

Sebastian slipped the work trousers off of Bard's legs, then slipped his own off, revealing his arousal. Bard blushed, feeling embarrassed at being exposed like this. But i promised to follow his command, Bard reminded himself. I'm at his mercy..

Sebastian leaned in, pinning Bard's wrists to the bed as he nipped Bard's ear with his fangs, earning a hiss of breath from the human. Sebastian kissed his way down Bard's scarred, lithe body, only stopping when he reached his thighs.

"Now...are you ready to scream my name? Do keep it down, though, as it would be a pain if any of the other servants found out. Now, would it?" Sebastian asked, his voice velvety. He tapped Bard's lip, making him open his mouth.

"Now lick." Sebastian commanded, and Bard did, running his tongue over them the best he could. When Sebastian's fingers were fully coated, he withdrew them and slipped one into Bard's entrance.

Bard tensed, moaning softly at the pain, but kept quiet when he remembered Sebastian's order. Sebastian was right. If anyone else- especially Ciel- were to find out about this, it would cause mayhem. Bard had to keep quiet...

Sebastian slipped another finger in, curling them to reduce pain. When Bard moaned, his back arching, Sebastian knew he had found the right spot.  
Pulling his fingers out, Sebastian lined himself up with Bard's entrance, then pressed in. He smiled when he saw Bard bite his lip, trying to stifle a moan. It was also obvious that he was in pain. Punishment or not, Sebastian didn't want the other to be in pain during this. Bending over, Sebastian kissed Bard, allowing Bard to dominate him. Damn, this was just supposed to be punishment. They weren't supposed to be enjoying this! What had happened to them?

Sebastian pulled out, withdrawing to the tip, then thrusted in again, hitting Bard's prostate spot on. This time, Bard was unable to stop himself, and he let out a groan, throwing his head back. Curses spilled from his swollen lips as his prostrate was hit again and again. Bard wasn't even aware of the fact that with every thrust Sebastian gave, Bard met it with one of his own.

Eventually, the only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and the sound of the skin on skin contact. The bed creaked with every one of their movements, adding to the cacophony of sounds. Bard threw his head back, feeling his release coiling up in his stomach like a cramp. Damn it, he wasn't going to last much longer if Sebastian kept on like this. He needed to come so badly.

Sebastian was too lost in pleasure to notice anything else, and the way Bard's depths were tightening around his stiff member was pushing him towards the edge faster than he had anticipated. Drawing back, Sebastian gathered all his strength, and thrusted into Bard's prostate for the last time.

Bard's back arched as he came with a half scream half yell, collapsing onto the bed. Sebastian followed right after, collapsing onto Bard's chest. Acting on instinct, he cuddled up next to Bard, spooning him as their eyes closed, spent.

 

"That was...one hell of a.." Bard laughed. 

"P-punishment." His eyes fluttered closed as he settled into sleep.

"I know."

Before Bard fully fell asleep, Sebastian leaned over to his ear, and whispered:  
"For, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler."


End file.
